The Marauders: Life at Hogwarts
by raze363
Summary: Well,its not only about Sirius Black,its all of The Marauders! See themlive their lives at Hogwarts,facing teen troubles and friends along the way...:D pls comment
1. Catching up to do

The Marauders: Life at Hogwarts  
  
CHAPTER ONE: CATCHING UP TO DO  
  
NOTE: I don't own Harry Potter and the characters. They belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.. :D please comment..  
  
"Ugh.... I can't sleep!" said a fourteen year-old Sirius Black as he squirmed around in bed. I t was twelve in the morning and still he was awake. "I'm bored and I can't sleep!" complained Sirius as he got up from bed, his body covered in sweat as his shirt stuck onto him. It was a warm summer night as he stared out of his bedroom window, staring up at the starry sky. "Hmm.... Since I'm still up, what can I do...? I know! I could probably talk to someone on the fireplace, but who could still be bloody up at this time?" he wondered as he started to remember his best friends. "Hmm... Let's see... Wormtail? Nah, I doubt that Peter would still be up by now. Maybe... Moony? I don't think so considering his folks got a curfew for Remus, the poor boy... Hmm... How about Prongs? I'm sure good ol' James is still up! That's it, I'll go talk to James!" decided Sirius as he quietly went out of his room, slowly creeping down the stairs so as not to wake up his folks and made his way to the living room.  
  
Sirius sat down on his father's comfy armchair and settled in front of the fireplace. "Alright, I really hope that James is still up..." said Sirius wishfully. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at the empty fireplace, "Recarnam Inflamari." whispered Sirius and a fire started to burn. Still pointing his wand at the now flamed-filled fireplace, Sirius whispered another spell. With that, sparks flew out of Sirius' wand and into the fire. Sirius kept his wand in his pants and waited. In a few moments, the fire revealed to him a room that Sirius was all too familiar with, James' bedroom. "Hey Prongs! You stupid stag, are you in there? I know your there... Show yourself!" yelled Sirius through the fire. Again, he waited for any sign of James at all. Within minutes, James' head popped into Sirius' view. "Hey Prongs! What took you so long?" asked Sirius. "Sorry Padfoot, I didn't know you were there. I was just at my desk, reading." replied James.  
  
"Oh really? Reading what?"  
  
"Just our fourth year school books, I wanted to browse through them and see what we'll be learning this year, that's all..."  
  
"That's what you've been reading?! I swear James; sometimes I worry about you... We still got a week of summer and you're wasting it reading about school!!!" said Sirius, shaking his head. "Don't worry Sirius, I'm just doing this 'coz I was curious..." giggled James with a smirk on his face. " Believe me, it's not like I've been doing this ALL summer. I have a life too you know..."  
  
"That's better Prongs... So, what have you been up to the whole summer?! I haven't heard from you for three months now, we need some catching up to do!" "Well, It's been pretty wicked..."  
  
"Well, I've got all the bloody time in the world, let's hear it!" interrupted Sirius as he crossed his arms and sat deeper into the armchair. "Okay Padfoot, okay...Yes, we definitely need some catching up to do..." smile James and they talked all night long till' sunrise...  
  
:-:-:  
  
Sirius woke up the next morning, on his father's armchair, in front of the fireplace. "Huh? What the hell am I still doing here? Oh... Right... I forgot, I was talking to James last night, must've fallen asleep." said Sirius, yawning. "Might as well get some breakfast...." He stood up and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm... I think I'll have some cereal and milk!" decided Sirius. He talked out his wand and conjured up his breakfast.  
  
"I can't wait for school and see all me friends! Peter, James and Remus... I'd really love to see them already. Well, at least I'll be going to Peter's birthday this Saturday so I'll see them again....I wonder what the others are doing now?" wondered Sirius as he started to eat his cereal.  
  
:-:-:  
  
Well, while Sirius was wondering what they were doing now, Peter was talking to James on their fireplaces.  
  
"Morning Prongs! What you up to now?"  
  
"Well good morning to you too Peter! Nothing much, just giving my CleanSweep Five a good shine before we get back to school. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and be back on the Quidditch fields!"  
  
"Well, you are one of the youngest and best seekers this school has had! I'd understand why you were excited..."  
  
"Well, not only that, I really wanna see the rest of The Marauders again, that would really be wicked, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it really would be wicked to see Sirius and Remus again! I miss those two, always getting in trouble... Sneaking into HoneyDukes, irritating the professors, and getting sent to Headmaster Dippet's office.... I swear, poor old Professor Dippet,having to put up to their mischief...."said Peter,sighing. "Well you know Peter, it's not like we don't do those things too... After all, we are "The Marauders", mischief and mayhem is what we best...." proclaimed James as he stood up triumphantly on his bed. "Yes, you're right..."replied Peter. "And there you go again, getting all cocky...." "Who's being cocky? I'm not cocky!!!" said James and sat back down again, polishing his broom. "So anyway, what have you been doing the whole summer?"  
  
"Uh... Nothing much... But I've got to tell you about my cousin's new girlfriend?"  
  
"Really now... Is she hott?" said James eagerly as he went closer to the fireplace. "Cool it Prongs!!!" said Peter, laughing. "I will tell you if you be a good little deer and pipe down..."  
  
"You mean A STAG!!!"  
  
"Whatever...."said Peter. James started to pout and cross his arms. "Just kidding Prongs!" said Peter. James forgave him and returned to his normal position and Peter started talking.... 


	2. Back to School

The Marauder: Life at Hogwarts  
  
CHAPTER 2: Back to School  
  
Author's note: sorry guys for not updating soon...busy with school and all...oh well...enjoy!!! :)  
  
Peter woke up the next morning, happy and excited. Just as he was about to get up from his bed, a bunch of owls came swooping in his window and dropping letter and brown-papered package on his lap. "Wicked!!! I wonder what I go this year?" said Peter as he picked up a package.  
  
The first one was from Remus, James and Sirius. It was a small rectangle- shaped gift. On it was a birthday with a floating birthday cake on the front. Peter picked up the card and opened it. All sorts of confetti and music were popping out of the card, "They must've charmed the card. Wicked!" said Peter as he read the letter inside it:  
  
To my dear friend Peter,  
  
I hate to be all sentimental, but I have to give you a present since you helped me out of bringing me tea and biscuits to my bed after my little "once-every-full-moon" incident last year. Thanks mate. Happy Birthday.  
  
Your friend,  
Remus Lupin  
  
"Remus, always the mellow one..." giggle Peter as he continued reading the letter:  
  
Hey Wormtail,  
  
Happy Birthday mate! Never forgot those times when we've secretly walked around the corridors at night, sneaked into Honeydukes to get some sweets, especially into Zonko's for some Dungbombs. Hope you'll fancy the present.  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S. I swear I didn't fill it up with Dungbombs this time!  
  
"And I've still got some of those Dongbombs we've got!" said Peter, reminiscing that day they snuck in Zonko's. He continued reading the last part of the card:  
  
Happy Birthday Wormy! Hope you like this little something we got for you. Don't worry, it isn't Dungbombs like the last one my and Sirius filled up with!  
  
Prongs  
  
"I hope it isn't..." said Peter, laughing.  
  
Peter, now with a big smile on his face, opened up the present the Marauders got for him. To his surprise, his eyes widened up. "Great Merlin!!! I can't believe it! I've always wanted this!" he said excitedly, picking it up to take a better look. "THEY GOT ME TAROT CARDS!!!" Peter looked at it closely, very intently. "This is really wicked!!! I can't wait to see them tomorrow at the Hogwarts Express to thank them!" he said and excitedly prepared his trunk for tomorrow.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Bloody hell Prongs. WILL YOU HURRY UP?! We're gonna miss the train!"  
  
"Shut it Padfoot! I'm going as fast as I can." yelled James to Sirius as he dragged his heavy trunk up Platform nine and three-quarters. "It's your fault, you bloody idiot! You over-packed!" said Sirius as he yelled back at James, already waiting for him at the door of the train. "Just go ahead Padfoot! Save us an apartment." said James, still attempting to pull his heavy trunk. "Okay mate. Meet ya there!" Sirius said and ran inside the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty apartment.  
  
Sirius walked around the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty apartment to share with James. He passed by one of the apartments and noticed the people who were occupying it. One boy had pepper hair while the shorter boy had blonde hair. Sirius then realized that those two boys occupying the apartment were his best friends, Remus and Peter.  
  
"Oi!!! Remus! Peter! Good to see you guys again!" said Sirius as he entered the apartment of his friends.  
  
"Padfoot! Great to see you too mate! Have you seen Prongs?"  
  
"Yeah, I have seen James. He was with me. He told me to go ahead coz he was too slow in lugging his trunk up." said Sirius, smirking as he sat down.  
  
A few minutes later, James arrived at the door of their train apartment, tired with his hands red and aching. "Hey guys..." said James as he sat down next to Sirius, rubbing his hands.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Few hours later, the Hogwarts Express came to a halt as it finally arrived at the train station of Hogsmeade. "Well, we're here! Let's get down and hurry!!!" said Sirius excitedly as he ran ahead. "Since when have you been so eager to get back to school?!" asked James with a questioning look on his face. "Well, besides the point that my family is filled with a bunch of bloody raving-mad lunatics who support dark magic, I wanna see the new freshies and see them nervously get sorted to their houses. I enjoy seeing them cry..." said Sirius happily. "You're a sick and sadistic bastard..." said James. "LET'S GO!" then both Sirius and James hurried along to get off the train. "Well, I for one think it's sad that you two enjoy doing this... although it is fun to watch." said Remus as he was walking behind them, peering up from his book. "Yeah, I have to agree with Moony here..." said Peter shyly. "Come on guys!" shouted both James and Sirius as they pulled them forward. "Oh well, do we even have a choice Peter?" asked Remus. "Do we ever do?" said Peter as he hurried, trying to keep up and almost tripping. "Never..." answered Remus. They all ran outside to get ahead of the crowd to get the first carriage.  
  
Just as they were about to close the carriage door, one of the prefects stopped them. "Hang on, how many are you in there?" asked the prefect. "Uh... four, why?" replied James. "You need two more people in the carriage." said the prefect and got two more students. "Here. Now you can go." The prefect said and closed the door.  
  
The two students who entered the carriage with them were both from Gryffindor, Gryffindor girls to be exact. One of them, who Sirius was staring at, had long black hair. She had small, light brown eyes and a fair complexion. Sirius noticed that she looked Asian as he was almost drooling, still staring at her. The girl noticed this and giggled as she turned bright red, then Sirius looked away. Remus and Peter noticed this too and laughed, trying to hold it in. Sirius saw them and hit them. "OW..." they both said, rubbing their head. The girl also saw this and giggled again. "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me for laughing at your friends without introducing myself. My name is Quila Cai, and this is my best friend Tisha Dior." said the Gryffindor girl. Sirius looked at Tisha, he noticed that she was really pretty too. She had long brown hair that was tied up to a messy bun with Chinese chopsticks on it. She had bright green eyes and she too had a fair complexion as well, Sirius noticed that she was Scottish by her accent when she had spoken to her friend Quila earlier as they got in the carriage. "Hey. Your friend has really pretty hair. I like the chopsticks." He said and smiled. "Oh, those old things. I fixed her hair earlier in the train, those are my chopsticks. Thanks for noticing." She said as she smiled back. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where too are my manners? My name is Sirius Black and these are my friends, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Po-..." he noticed that James was drooling over Quila's friend, Tisha, and jerked him in the stomach. "Hey! What was that for?! Oh... sorry... I'm James Potter." Said James as he snapped back to reality and introduced him self. Tisha and Quila noticed this and both giggled and James turned red. "Forgive my friend; he can be SUCH AN ASS SOMETIMES." said Sirius as he glared at James who pouted and crossed his arms. "It's okay, I don't mind it. Actually, I find your friend kind of cute." Tisha said as she turned red. "Oh, really now?" said James as he ran his hand through his hair and put his arm around Tisha. "OI... there he goes... ego boosting." said Peter as he rolled his eyes. "Yes Wormtail, there he goes... AGAIN..."repeated Remus as he shook his head. Quila and Tisha giggled again as James was pulled back to his seat by Sirius and Remus. "Down boy..." Peter said as he smirked. "So Quila, Tisha... I've never seen the two of you before in Hogwarts... Have you just started studying here?" asked Sirius. "Oh... yeah, we're just starting this year, along with our other two friends. We just transferred from Beauxbatons..." said Quila. "You've heard of Beauxbatons, have you?" "Ah, yes... I certainly have... an excellent French school indeed... uh, did you say two more friends?" asked Remus eagerly. "Yes, two more friends, Anette Alan and Ayean Cyi. Anette is American and Qyean is Asian, just like Me." said Quila. "Would you mind introducing s to them?" asked Sirius, also eagerly. "Sure, no problem." said Tisha, winking at James. "Oh, I was just wondering, since the four of you are new here, why not come me, James, Peter and Remus and we'll show you around?" asked Sirius to the two girls, smiling. "I promise, you'll enjoy hanging with us." "Sure, me and my friends would love to." said Quila. "Right Tisha?" she said, looking at her friend for an answer. "Sure, why not..." she said. "Oh, by the way, I noticed that you two already have your house patches on your robes..." said Remus as he noticed their Gryffindor patches earlier. "Oh yes. We got sorted earlier. Our parents asked your Headmaster, they can get very demanding sometimes..." Tisha said, rolling her eyes. "Oh... I see..." said Remus and continued with their conversation with his fellow Marauders and the two girls.  
  
Once they got to Hogwarts, they led Quila, Tisha, Ayean and Anette up the stairs, into the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor table. They took a seat near the Sorting Hat because James and Sirius wanted to watch. They saw most of the freshmen crying as they slowly walked toward the stool and sit on it as the Sorting Hat were placed on their heads. "Aaw... poor kids." Said James and Sirius as they quietly laughed, trying not to burst it out.  
  
Once the sorting was done, Headmaster Dippet started the feast with a welcoming speech. After his speech, he magically appeared the food on the house tables and the students happily began to dig in the feast.  
  
After the feast, the students were led to their houses by their house prefects. Once the Gryffindors arrived at the Gryffindor tower entrance, also known as The Fat Lady, the prefect shout out the password to The Fat Lady and let them in the Common Room. When they stepped in, Quila, Tisha, Ayean and Anette were amazed on how homey and comfortable the Gryffindor Common Room was. "I think were gonna like studying here in Hogwarts..." said Ayean and Anette as they looked around in amazement. The girls began to yawn as Quila sa "This has been a very tiring day. We're getting tired, might you tell us where the Girls' Dormitory is, Sirius?" "It's up the stairs to your left, you can't miss it." Sirius answered. "Okay, thanks a lot guys. See you tomorrow." Tisha said as the girls waved goodnight to the Marauders. "Goodnight." "Goodnight girls. See you tomorrow." Then the Marauders went off to bed. 


End file.
